Fixed building ventilation systems for installation over groupings of cooking equipment pieces have required ventilation ductwork extending to the exterior of the building, often with the ductwork extending through multiple floors. In addition these systems have required make up or return air ducted back to the vented areas. Such systems required considerable expense and have been complex to install and maintain in buildings.
In some cases small electric cooking equipment has been positioned away from the kitchen spaces and has not been vented. In these cases additional risk of fire is created or that moisture, heat, smoke, odor or grease laden air will pollute the air and create an unhealthy or uncomfortable condition for workers or patrons. A complicating condition when localized venting equipment has been used in such situations has been that breezes or air conditioning causes air movements that can interfere with capture of polluted air generated by the cooking appliance, and allow the smoke, particulates, heat, and grease laden polluted air to be released into the room.
A better way to vent an individual piece of cooking equipment has become desirable, and this solution is provided by the following description.